Yugi's Twin, the Spirit of Fire REVISED
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: *SM/YGO*Revised Version*Pairings Inside*Yugi and Rei find out that they're twins. Rating may rise.
1. Chp 1: WHAT?

**Disclaimer: *looks through box of things I own* I ain't got no _Yu-Gi-Oh or __Sailor Moon so leave me alone!_**

Okay, people I know I said I wasn't going to revise this until I finished at least one fic, but here I am.

In case ya'll are wandering, I used to have this in the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ section. It contained many mistakes and the overall story aside from the plot wasn't really too great, so I decided to revise it. In the original YTtSoF, I had an Author's Note up saying this wasn't going to revise this until I finished at least one story, so ya'll can just grab some crayons and color me wrong. But, this still won't be updated too often; my other stories will most likely come first. Also, in the original YTtSoF, I was letting the reviewers vote for many of the pairings, and as I said in the summary, I'll post the pairings here.

**Pairings:**

Usagi/Yami *runs from Mamoru/Usagi fans*

Minako/Malik

Ami/Ryou

Rei/Bakura

Makoto/Seto

Haruka/Marik 8runs from Haruka/Michiru fans*

Michiru/Otogi 

Setsuna/Shadi

Chibiusa/Mokuba (kind of)

Mamoru/Isis

Anzu/Yugi

Shizuka/Honda

Now on with the fic!

************************************************************************

"Yugi," Sugoroku began, "I need to tell you something important."

"What is it, _Ji-san_?" Yugi inquired.

"Yes, what is it, oji-" Yami paused as he caught himself, "I mean Sugoroku." 

"It's alright, Yami," Sugoroku told the ex-Pharaoh. Since Yami had somehow acquired a body he had become like a second grandson to Sugoroku. "Maybe you two, or at least you Yugi, ought to sit down for this."

                                                                   ~*~

"What!?!?" Yugi asked out of shock. "How come you didn't tell me sooner!?!?"

"Yugi calm down," Sugoroku stared at Yugi until he did as he was told. "Now," he began, "Let me explain this again. You see, you have a twin sister named Rei who has been living with your other grandpa for the last fifteen years. Your mother died giving birth to you two and your father, as you've already been told, is a politician who doesn't have much time for his family," Sugoroku paused for a moment before continuing. "I didn't tell you sooner because your father didn't want me to until you were both eighteen. He took care of you both until you were two. At that point, Rei looked so much like your mother that he couldn't take being around her as much, so he began working more and had less time to spend with his family. At that time, I had just opened the game shop and your grandmother had just died so I couldn't care for both of you and your other grandpa couldn't either. Since you'd be separated anyway, your father didn't want me to tell you until you were eighteen, but that was changed when your other grandpa died."

"I see," Yugi paused for a few moments before continuing, "So her name is Rei?"

"Yes, Rei Hino," Sugoroku answered.

"Hino?" Yugi asked, curious to find out why she had a different last name than him.

"Your mother's maiden name was Hino. Rei was mad at her father for not spending time with his family and had her last name to Hino according to what Naosuke* told me," Sugoroku answered.

"Oh," Yugi simply replied.

An uncomfortable, or at least to Yami, fell over the room. The aforementioned "Game King" decided to break it after a few minutes.

"So, when is this 'Rei' coming?" Yami asked the elderly owner of the Kame Game Shop.

"She'll be here tomorrow morning," Sugoroku answered. The room was silent until he began to speak again. "Hey, weren't you going to go meet Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou at the arcade?"

"_Hai, Ji-san we were," Yugi answered._

"Then why don't you tell your friends about Rei, I'm sure they'll be excited," Sugoroku suggested.

"_Yoshi," Yugi said as he and Yami exited the game shop._

_Poor Yugi. I wish I had told him sooner, Sugoroku thought as he watched Yugi and Yami walk out the door._

                                                                      ~*~

Rei Hino entered the Tsukino's house, not expecting anything big.

**"Surprise!" The group that was in the room, including Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and surprisingly Setsuna cheered as she entered the room.**

"What's all this for?" She asked.

Did you honestly think we were going to let you live without a goodbye party?" Usagi answered/asked.

Rei just smiled at her friends, who were more like family.

************************************************************************

**Japanese to English Word/Term Guide**

(O) ji-san - grandpa

Hai – Yes

Yoshi – Okay

**Japanese to English Name Guide**

Sugoroku Mutou – Solomon Muto

Rei Hino – Raye Hino

Jounouchi (Jou) Katsuya – Joey Wheeler

Shizuka Katsuya – Serenity Wheeler 

Anzu Mazaki – Tèa Gardner

Honda Hiroto- Tristan Taylor

Ryou Bakura – Bakura Ryou

Usagi Tsukino – Serena Tsukino

Ami Mizuno – Amy Anderson

Minako Aino – Mina Aino

Makoto Kino – Lita Kino

Haruka Tenou – Amara Tenoh

Michiru Kaioh – Michelle Kaioh

Setsuna Meioh – Trista Meioh

Kame Game Shop – Turtle Game Shop

**Other Notes**

Regular Bakura/Ryou – Ryou

Yami Bakura – Bakura

Yuugi – Yugi

Yami Yuugi – Yami

Mariku/Marik/Malik – Malik

Yami Mariku/Marik/Malik – Marik

* I didn't know his first name and got tired of using "your other grandpa" so I took the creative route and just used "Naosuke"

/ Hikari to Yami /

//Yami to Hikari //

_Italics – thoughts or words in Japanese._

Don't worry; I _will explain why the yamis have bodies later. Gomen for the shortness! NEway, please review! And read my other fics too!_


	2. Chp 2: They Meet

First of all, reviewer response.

**Sadie Joyce-Myst Lady – Sorry, I've already decided the couples.**

**Kayla – Thanks! I updated. Glad you like them!**

**Bunnychu – Thanks! I'll read it soon!**

**Firehedgehog – Thanks!**

**Like Cats – Thanks! It'll have a lot to do with Rei, but sometimes it might focus more on Makoto or Usagi.**

**SS-Mars – Thanks! I will!**

**daffyduck – You read the first one? Glad you like it! Hey, since you read the first one, could you tell me if the chapters are better than the original? I'd really like to know.**

**dragon33 – Thanks! I will!**

Well, now let me say that this is slight AU, you'll find out why later in the chapter. Also, this chapter still ain't very long...but it's longer than the original second chapter. Now on to the fic!

************************************************************************

"Be careful," Haruka told Rei as Rei got out of the car and reached in for her bags of stuff. "If you need anything, call us. We should have everything moved into our new apartment tonight. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you," Rei answered.

"We'll see you at school Monday*," Michiru told her as Rei began walking toward the door.

"Okay, _Bai!" Rei said as she made her way to the door. A short, but not quite as much as Naosuke, elderly man was at the door and opened it._

"Hello, you must be my granddaughter Rei. You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you! Come on and I'll show you to your room!"

Rei followed him, not able to get a word in. He opened the door to a not really small, but not really large room with dark red walls. The bed was in a corner, with a night stand beside it. There was a desk right beside the door on the right. The carpet was beige and there was a closet beside the desk and a dresser on another wall next to a window. Rei set her bags on the floor and looked at Sugoroku.

"Well, now that you don't have those begs to carry, do you mind giving your grandpa a hug?" 

                                                                     ~*~

Rei and Sugoroku sat in the living room talking. Rei had arrived an hour and a half beforehand; it was now ten o'clock. Yugi and Yami had yet to get up.

Rei had decided to forgive both her grandfathers for not telling her and Yugi about each other. At first, she was mad at them for it, but after she got to talking to Sugoroku, she began to understand. They had grown quite close over the past hour and a half, but Rei still refused to call Sugoroku 'Grandpa/Oji-san'; it just felt wrong since she wasn't raised around him and her grandpa had just died.

                                                                    ~*~

Yugi woke up, stretched, and looked at the clock. _It's __10:30__! I knew me and Yami shouldn't have stayed up so late playing on the PS2 and dueling! he thought to himself as he slipped on a pair of house shoes and walked over to Yami's bed, which was on the other side of the room to wake him up._

                                                                    ~*~

Yugi and Yami walked into the living room and were surprised that Rei had arrived and Sugoroku hadn't awakened them yet.

"She's here!?! Why didn't you wake us up!?!" Yugi  asked, no, more like yelled/commanded.

"I thought you needed your sleep," Sugoroku began. "It takes a lot of energy playing Playstation 2 and dueling."

"Oops..." Yugi replied as he and Yami sweatdropped.

-----Rei-----

Yugi, or at least that's who I think it is, walked into the room and started yelling at Sugoroku about something. I look to the right of Yugi and see a person taller than Yugi that looks just like him. But, maybe that's Yugi But they look too much alike NOT to be related. But I thought Me and Yugi were twins? Could the three of us be triplets? No...Sugoroku would've done said something. Wait...I sense a power within them, and Yami, the taller one, looks so familiar. But, how'd I know his name was Yami? It feels like I know him from somewhere. But where? The Silver Millennium maybe?

-----End-----

"I guess I better introduce you three," Sugoroku said. "Rei, this is Yugi," he began as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "and this is Yami. Yugi, Yami, this is Rei."

"Hi," Yugi said shyly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you, too, but if you don't mind me asking, why does Yami look just like you?"

                                                                    ~*~

Rei paid close attention as Yami and Yugi explained everything about the Shadow Realm, Shadow Games, Sennen Items, Ancient Egypt, and yamis. 

"So do you understand everything?" Yugi asked her when they finished explaining.

"I believe so..." Rei trailed off, lost in thought. _So THAT'S why I sensed power from them! I'm definitely going to have to inform the rest of the Senshi about this! But why does Yami look so familiar? If the Silver Millennium took place 1000 yrs. ago, and the thing with the Shadow Games took place 4000 yrs. ago**, then I couldn't know him from a previous lifetime. Or could I?_

"So," Yugi began, interrupting his sister's thoughts, "do you duel?"

************************************************************************

**Japanese to English Word/Term Guide**

(O) ji-san – grandpa

Hai – Yes

Yoshi – Okay

Bai – Goodbye (informal)

**Japanese to English Name Guide**

Sugoroku Mutou – Solomon Muto

Rei Hino – Raye Hino

Jounouchi (Jou) Katsuya – Joey Wheeler

Shizuka Katsuya – Serenity Wheeler 

Anzu Mazaki – Tèa Gardner

Honda Hiroto- Tristan Taylor

Ryou Bakura – Bakura Ryou

Usagi Tsukino – Serena Tsukino

Ami Mizuno – Amy Anderson

Minako Aino – Mina Aino

Makoto Kino – Lita Kino

Haruka Tenou – Amara Tenoh

Michiru Kaioh – Michelle Kaioh

Setsuna Meioh – Trista Meioh

Kame Game Shop – Turtle Game Shop

Sennen Items – Millennium Items

**Other Notes**

Regular Bakura/Ryou – Ryou

Yami Bakura – Bakura

Yuugi – Yugi

Yami Yuugi – Yami

Mariku/Marik/Malik – Malik

Yami Mariku/Marik/Malik – Marik

/ Hikari to Yami /

//Yami to Hikari //

_Italics – thoughts or words in Japanese._

-----Name----- = Character POV

-----End----- = End POV

* - I know that the Haruka and Michiru are supposed to be older than the inners, but it works better if they're all the same age in this, which will be 17.

** - Some websites/YGO video games say that it happened 3000 yrs. ago, some say 5000, so in this, I've decided to put it between the two, which is 4000 yrs. ago. And don't worry; I WILL explain how she might've known him later.

**Fanfiction Term Guide**

POV – Point of View

There's that chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!


	3. Chp 3: Introductions

Reviewer Response:

**Kayla – You're welcome! Thanx! You'll find out…eventually. Well, I don't really like Yami too much, but Rei's cool!**

**YamiYugigirl2k – Thanx!**

**SenshiofMars – Thanx! Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Well, the part of Rei's father neglecting her came from the fact that I read somewhere he's a politician and doesn't have much time for his family. Well, it's actually AU in some ways, and it's not believable to the people who've seen the original version of YGO. In the original, it DID show Yuugi's mom, but, like I said, this is AU**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon – So, you've changed your pen name again, eh? I like it! It kind of has a good ring to it, but from now on, can I just call you GESD? "Green Eyes Silver Dragon is a little long. Thanx! Yeah, that's why I revised it. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Howdy! Gomen for the lack of updates! I've had MAJOR writer's block lately, so updates will be slow. Gomen!

**NOTE: Yugi's name will be spelled "Yuugi" from now on.**

************************************************************************

"Yes, but I'm only a beginner, and not very good yet," Rei answered, slightly mad that her thoughts were interrupted.

"We can help you a bit," Yuugi began as he looked at his yami, "If Yami doesn't mind."

"Of course not, _Aibou," The tri-colored ex-Pharaoh answered._

                                                                    ~*~

Over the next hour, Yami and Yuugi taught Rei a lot about Duel Monsters and the "Heart of the Cards." She now had a new deck, mainly with "Fire" and "Dark" monsters. She had gotten very good at the game. 

Yuugi, Yami, and Rei were currently in the living room waiting for Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Bakura to arrive. Shizuka would be coming too, but she and Mai had been planning on going shopping with some friend of Mai's for a week.

                                                                 ~*~

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Anzu said as she shook Rei's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rei replied.

Anzu had just arrived and was the last to arrive except for Ryou and Bakura, who had yet to come. Ryou had called and said that they would be late because Bakura just HAD to finish watching "Ghost Ship," even though he had seen it twenty times and only liked certain parts of it.

"So," Jounouchi began, "Ar' ya ready for dat duel?" He asked. Rei had agreed to duel him after he lost, I mean, dueled Yuugi.

"Sure," Rei answered, slightly ready to get it over with.

                                                                   ~*~

Yuugi turned his attention to the doorway as Ryou and Bakura entered in. He walked over to them as no one else seemed to notice since they were watching the duel that Jounouchi was apparently losing.

"Hey, Ryou, hey Bakura," he greeted both of them.

"Hey," Ryou said and turned his head toward Rei. "Is that your sister?"

"_Hai," Yuugi answered._

Bakura stared at Rei as the duel continued. _Who is, or was she? I know I've seen her before. _He thought to himself as Rei continued to win.

                                                                     ~*~

"Aw man!" Jounouchi said as his life points reached zero. "I can't believe I lost!"

"Relax, Jounouchi. You lose a lot of duels," Honda said.

"Yeah, and don't forget she was taught by the 'Kings of Games'," Anzu replied as she winked at Yuugi. Yuugi blushed and Yami smirked; he had noticed that they liked each other. The only problem was to get Yuugi to ask her out…

                                                                    ~*~     

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Ryou said with a smile. "I'm Ryou, and this is Bakura."         

"Well, you look different than I expected," Bakura said with a smirk. "I expected someone extremely short like the old hag and foolish midget."

************************************************************************

**Japanese to English Word/Term Guide**

(O) ji-san – grandpa

Hai – Yes

Yoshi – Okay

Bai – Goodbye (informal)

Aibou – Partner 

**Japanese to English Name Guide**

Sugoroku Mutou – Solomon Muto

Rei Hino – Raye Hino

Jounouchi (Jou) Katsuya – Joey Wheeler

Shizuka Katsuya – Serenity Wheeler 

Anzu Mazaki – Tèa Gardner

Honda Hiroto- Tristan Taylor

Ryou Bakura – Bakura Ryou

Usagi Tsukino – Serena Tsukino

Ami Mizuno – Amy Anderson

Minako Aino – Mina Aino

Makoto Kino – Lita Kino

Haruka Tenou – Amara Tenoh

Michiru Kaioh – Michelle Kaioh

Setsuna Meioh – Trista Meioh

Kame Game Shop – Turtle Game Shop

Sennen Items – Millennium Items

**Other Notes**

Regular Bakura/Ryou – Ryou

Yami Bakura – Bakura

Yugi – Yuugi

Yami Yuugi – Yami

Mariku/Marik/Malik – Malik

Yami Mariku/Marik/Malik – Marik

/ Hikari to Yami /

//Yami to Hikari //

_Italics – thoughts or words in Japanese._

-----Name----- = Character POV

-----End----- = End POV 

**Fanfiction Term Guide**

POV – Point of View

AU – Alternate Universe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura doesn't know what he's getting into! NEway, R&R! Also, if any of ya'll know of any insults the characters can use, PLEASE tell me!


End file.
